


Unconditionally Happy

by CleverDual



Series: Malec One-Shots! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDual/pseuds/CleverDual
Summary: Just a happy morning for our favourite two boys - sheltered away from any demons or circle members that want them dead - enjoying each other's company





	Unconditionally Happy

Alec's eyes slowly drifted open. A gentle breeze was fluttering the curtains at the glass doors, letting soft rays of morning sun peek into the room. The young shadowhunter shifted in the silk sheets, longing to close his eyes and go back to sleep, until, that was, he locked eyes with the warlock beside him. 

"Morning, darling. Sleep well?" There was a faint smile on Magnus' face as he looked at his boyfriend. 

"Mmm." Alec groaned and shoved his face back in the pillow. He couldn't help but notice a faint tickling sensation on his hip. It was Magnus' fingers, lazily tracing over one of his runes - a habit picked up quite soon after Alec had started spending the night. "Wonderful. You?"

Smiling, Magnus let his eyes slowly drag over his boyfriend's resting frame. "Decently." After a moment, he placed a gentle kiss on Alec's shoulder and pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm going to go make tea. And coffee, don't fret. Are you up for breakfast yet?"

Alec's hand shot up and grabbed Magnus' shoulder, tugging him back into the bed. "Stay," the young shadowhunter murmured, pressing a line of kisses on his boyfriend's neck. 

"I need tea, darling. And we both know how you get if you don't have your coffee first thing in the morning. I'll come right back. I promise." Another moment passed, and Magnus finally pulled away. "Alright, Alexander, I need sustenance."

Alec flopped back against his pillow, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Coffee sounds good."

Magnus swung his feet out of the bed, standing up and making his way to the door. "Something to eat, darling?"

Rolling out of bed, Alec padded into the kitchen behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind, resting his chin on the warlock's shoulder. "I wouldn't say no to Belgian waffles..."

A smile lit Magnus' face, as he remembered his offer from the first time Alec had stayed the night. "Then Belgian waffles you shall have." With a flick of his hand, the table was set with two steaming mugs - black coffee for Alec and green tea for Magnus - and a heaping plate of waffles, complete with fruit and sauces.

Alec let out a little sigh, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "You are amazing."

"I'm well aware. Let's eat before it gets cold." The warlock stepped to the table, waiting for Alec to seat himself before serving up the waffles. 

The two ate contentedly, casually chatting about Magnus' plans for the day, and the stack of paperwork that was waiting for Alec at the Institute. 

"I just don't understand what's so hard about it! You finish a mission, you fill out the reports! I'm a busy man, I don't have time to babysit Jase!"

Magnus tried - and failed - to stifle a laugh at the aggravated look on Alec's face. "I'm sorry, darling," he insisted at the glare shot his way. "You're just cute when you're angry, is all."

The shadowhunter huffed and took another bite of his waffle. 

Once the food was gone and the mugs were empty, Alec glanced at his phone. "Oh, by the Angel, I'm late already?"

Magnus chuckled and pressed a kiss to his boyrfriend's cheek as he walked by, clearing the table. "Get going already. I can portal you in, if you'd like?"

"I wish. We have new wards up - it isn't that far to walk anyways."

"Let me portal you closer, at least." Pressing a hand to Alec's chest, the warlock smiled. "Please, Alexander, let me try and make your day a little easier." He could see the struggle in Alec's eyes as he fought between the desire to do things himself, and wanting to get to work (almost) on time. "Of course, I was planning on going shopping anyways, a few blocks away from the Institute... we could take the same portal, so I'm not using any more magic than I have to?" 

"...fine. You win." Alec reached out and caught Magnus' arm, pulling him in for a long kiss. "I really wish I didn't have to go."

"I can honestly think of many better ways to spend the day here..."

A blush took possession of Alec's face as he grinned. "Well, we'll just have to save those ideas for a rainy day?"

"Sounds perfect." With a swish of magic, the two stepped through the portal. Alec kissed his boyfriend a few more times before reluctantly departing for work. As Magnus watched him go, he couldn't help but realize just how fortunate he was. He had been with so many people, but with Alec it just felt...right. He was himself, all of himself, which was something he hadn't been in a long time. For the first time in his life, he was truly, completely, wholeheartedly, and unconditionally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first Malec one-shot, and I'd love to know what you think! I'm also always up for prompt suggestions, so let me know what you want to see in the comments! :D


End file.
